Fresh Ginger
by foobar137
Summary: Five times Baljeet and Ginger took their relationship further in public, and one time they did it in private. In Fletcher-Flynn Foundation continuity, but not required for following that storyline.


**After I released Six Exposures, Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa asked for a similar story for Baljeet and Ginger. I said that I'd see what I could do; eventually, the story came to me, and the results are below. Somewhere I seem to have decided that Ginger has a bit of an exhibitionist streak.**

**This is set in the Fletcher-Flynn Foundation timeline, and might be considered to have spoilers for Something Special. (Which might be considered to have spoilers for this. In the immortal words of Zathras, "But, at least there is symmetry.")**

**This is still M-rated (nudity, sexual contact between seventeen-year-olds) but is...well, ****_more_**** M-rated than Six Exposures. (But less than Something Special.)**

* * *

It was the summer before their sophomore year of high school. Phineas and Isabella had started dating two weeks earlier, and the rest of their friends were eyeing each other, seeing if they could find potential partners as well.

Baljeet shuffled nervously in the crowd. He was not entirely sure how he had let Buford talk him into coming to this party. He certainly did not know how he had ended up participating in this...game. He did know that Ginger was next to him, and that was practically the only thing keeping him from sneaking away.

Katie pulled a name out of the pink bag. "Adyson," she said, and Adyson squealed.

Django pulled a name out of the blue bag. "Baljeet," he said, and Baljeet's eyes got wide. He found himself and Adyson being shoved into the dark closet, and the door closed behind them.

Through the door, Katie shouted, "You've got seven minutes, you two! Make 'em count!"

Baljeet had no idea what to do next. He liked Adyson well enough, he supposed, but...she really was not the girl he would have liked to be playing Seven Minutes in Heaven with.

"Baljeet? Are you okay?" Adyson whispered from very close by. He could hear her soft breathing in the small closet, and smell her perfume.

He nodded, then realized she would not be able to see it. "I think so," he said.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do," she said.

"Thank you. I do not entirely know what I want, to be honest."

He heard her chuckle softly. "I understand that. If I were to guess, I'd say there's somebody else you'd rather be in here with."

Baljeet sighed. "Yes. Not that you are not a lovely girl, but..."

"But I'm not Ginger."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Both of you are," Adyson said, "except to each other. I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you out of here without a kiss if you promise me you'll give Ginger one by the end of the night."

"What if she does not want me to kiss her?"

"Trust me, Baljeet. That is _not_ a problem you're going to have."

They chatted quietly until Buford flung the door open with a cry of, "Time's up!" The crowd watching looked a bit disappointed to see the two of them sitting on the floor facing each other, not even touching. Baljeet helped Adyson up, and the two of them exited the closet as Django pulled out another name.

Baljeet looked around for Ginger; she did not seem to be part of the crowd around the closet door. Finally, after a moment looking around, he spotted her sitting against the wall on the far side of the room. She looked sad, and her eyes were red-rimmed when she glanced up at his approach. He sat next to her, unsure of what to say.

"How was your seven minutes with Adyson?" she asked softly, staring at the floor.

"Okay. Nothing happened. We just talked."

"Oh," Ginger said quietly, and he saw a brief flicker of a smile cross her face. "You don't like her?"

"She is a good friend," he said cautiously. "But she is not the person I wanted to do that with."

Ginger peeked up at him, a question in her eyes.

"You are," he said. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and he slowly leaned over to kiss her, making sure he gave her enough time to react if she did not want him to.

She met him in the middle, her lips soft against his own. After a brief kiss, they broke off. She was smiling at him, giving him a look like he had just made her dreams come true. He put his arm around her, and she turned toward him.

"I think we need more practice on that," she said, leaning over to kiss him again. His arms tightened around her as they lost themselves in the kiss.

"Now _that's_ how you keep a promise," Adyson said, startling them both. Looking up, Baljeet saw that their friends were watching the two of them. Baljeet gave an embarrassed smile, but Ginger's smile was triumphant.

* * *

As they waited for the movie to start, Ginger lifted up the armrest between them and slid over to be next to him. Baljeet put his arm around her and smiled at the feel of her up against him. They had been dating just two months, and he still was not entirely used to how much she wanted to be close to him. He was getting more comfortable with it, though, and he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you," to her. She looked up at him with a bright smile and quietly said, "I love you too," before resting her head on his shoulder again.

He looked around; the theater was practically empty. He was unsure why Ginger and Milly had decided to drag him and Buford here on a double-date, especially since Milly and Buford were sitting a couple rows in front of them, and as far as he could tell none of the four particularly wanted to see this movie. He craned his neck up a bit and could see that the other couple was as close together as he was with Ginger.

The lights lowered and the previews started. Buford and Milly were kissing rather intensely. Baljeet blushed and pulled Ginger a little closer. She slid his arm down so it was more around her waist than her shoulders, and he saw a glint of a devious smile from her in the darkness.

The movie started. It was a fairly generic romantic comedy, and he quickly became bored. To pass the time, he started doing math problems in his head.

Ginger's hand touched his, resting on her waist, and he gave her a quick squeeze. She turned a bit, pressing her back against him, and his hand was now on her stomach. His breathing sped up a bit as he carefully tried not to move his hand - if it went down, it would end up on her skirt, and if it went up, it would end up on her breasts. While he had fantasized about such things, he did not wish to upset her by pushing any further than she wanted to go. For right now, he would leave his hand where it was on her soft T-shirt.

He could not concentrate on the movie or math problems any more. (That was how he had first known that he loved her, after dating her for a month. He had realized that she was more important to him than math problems. He had never imagined that anything could ever be that important before.)

She reached up and touched his wrist, picking up his hand and placing it on her breast. Baljeet froze. He could feel the rough lace of her bra through the thin shirt, and the softness of...her...inside it.

"I'll stop if you want," she whispered, "but this feels really nice."

"Someone might see," he whispered, slightly panicked but not moving his hand.

"It's dark, and there's nobody here," she replied. "Buford and Milly are too busy trying to suck each other's tonsils out."

Hesitantly, he moved his hand a bit, caressing her breast through her shirt, and enjoying the quiet hum of pleasure in the back of her throat.

* * *

Baljeet tried not to be nervous as Ginger's father drove them up into the hills to Ferrethead Lake. Baljeet had been dating Ginger for a year now, since the previous summer, but Baljeet was still intimidated by the man. Ginger's mother he knew - all the kids had had Doctor Hirano as their pediatrician, and while she was a woman he had a great respect for, he was not frightened of her. But her father was a much different story. George Hirano was an officer with the Danville police department, a second-generation Japanese immigrant, and possibly the most terrifying man Baljeet knew. He had never threatened Baljeet or deliberately tried to scare him, but he had made sure Baljeet was aware of his expectations for how Ginger was to be treated. Baljeet did not have a problem with this, more or less. Most of Mr. Hirano's rules were reasonable: homework and chores had to take priority over dates, grades had to be kept up, curfews and bedtimes had to be obeyed, and - most of all - Ginger had to be respected as the wonderful person she was and not treated poorly.

Baljeet had no problems with these rules, and really, neither did Ginger. There were certain unwritten rules, however, that Baljeet was reasonably certain Mr. Hirano would prefer that they follow, and which he and Ginger quite enjoyed not following. Mr. Hirano had no problems with them hugging or giving chaste kisses, as an example. He tended to glare if their kissing got more serious than that, and anything beyond kissing was right out.

That was a problem. He and Ginger had been exploring each other more and more as their relationship had grown, and when they found themselves together alone in one of their houses, they both tended to end up with their shirts off, enjoying the skin-on-skin sensation with just Ginger's bra separating them.

And now Baljeet was going to spend the day at the lake with Ginger and her parents. Ginger had not shown him her bikini yet, but she had had a huge grin on her face as she told him how skimpy it was. He had realized fairly early in their relationship that she was a bit of an exhibitionist, so he suspected she was going to want to find somewhere for the two of them to make out in their swimwear. Baljeet had to find a way to keep his girlfriend happy while making sure her father had no desire to bury him in a shallow grave.

They arrived at the lake and found that Stacy and Coltrane, Ginger's older sister and her boyfriend, had arrived first and staked out a spot on the lakeshore. Baljeet liked Stacy - Ginger looked up to her, and she had matured a lot in college, becoming a formidable young woman. Coltrane...well, Baljeet had little in common with him, but he was nice to have around if only because he made Baljeet look better in Mr. Hirano's eyes.

"Hey, Baljeet," Coltrane said, "did you get a chance to read that article I sent you on the mathematics behind music?"

"I did," Baljeet replied cautiously. "It was interesting, and I need to think about it some more." Baljeet could not think of a good way to tell the young man that he did not understand why anyone would sully math with the crude physicality of poking at strings and blowing into tubes to make sounds.

"How's the water, sis?" Ginger asked.

Stacy, long and lean like her sister, was wearing a high-cut one-piece swimsuit with a similar pattern to Coltrane's board shorts, and Baljeet wondered if they had deliberately coordinated them. "A bit chilly, but nice. Go in, you'll enjoy it."

"Sounds good. You coming, Baljeet?" Ginger asked with a smile. She pulled her shirt off, revealing her bikini top, and Baljeet suddenly had trouble breathing. He had seen her in her bra before, but that was private, and the little plaid triangle top showed more skin than her bras did. Her shorts followed, revealing a small tie-side string bottom to match. He had never seen this much of her before, and he could feel himself sweating.

"Ginger! That's your swimsuit?" her father said, carrying his folding chair from the car. "When did you get that?" he asked suspiciously. "When you said you were buying a new suit, I kind of thought there'd be more suit to it."

While Stacy chuckled, Ginger looked at her father with total innocence in her eyes. Baljeet recognized the look, and knew it was complete duplicity, but that did not make it any less effective. "Oh, this, Dad? Is there something wrong with it?" she asked.

Mr. Hirano scowled at her, then sighed and shook his head, glaring at Baljeet as if it were entirely his fault. _I did not know!_ Baljeet thought. _Not that I mind, per se. She looks unbelievable. Why does she put up with me again?_

"Sunscreen first, Ginger," Doctor Hirano said as she walked up, handing Ginger a tube. "That's a lot of skin to burn, so you need to be careful."

Ginger took the tube and squirted some on her hand, then handed it to Baljeet. "Can you get my back?" she asked, starting to smear the white liquid on her arms. Cautious of the glare he was getting from her father, Baljeet carefully put the sunscreen on her back, making sure his hands did not wander too far around to the sides or too close to her ass. The heavy-lidded look she gave him promised much more reciprocation than she could offer in front of her father.

Baljeet took off his own shirt and covered himself with sunscreen, Ginger getting his back as well. They went into the water, which was indeed quite cold, and splashed around for a little while. Ginger dove under the water, and he lost sight of her. Guessing where she would end up, he jumped backwards, then started tickling her sides as she came up. She caught her breath and started giggling, then grabbed his hands and fell back, pulling him under the water with her.

They came up with their arms around each other, and he brushed her hair back from her face to give her a tender kiss as he felt her pressing against him, her skin slightly chilled from the cold water.

"Kids! Lunch!" her father called, and Baljeet looked over to see that he had a grumpy look on his face. His wife laughed and shook her head at him as she pulled lunch out of the picnic basket. Baljeet and Ginger walked out of the lake hand-in-hand and dried off a bit before sitting for lunch.

After lunch, they decided to go explore the area around the lake. Ginger pulled on her shorts and Baljeet put on a shirt, and Ginger's mother gave them some bug spray before they went for a hike into the nearby woods.

They had gotten a little ways up the trail when Ginger got a look on her face that Baljeet knew all too well at this point. She took his hand and pulled him off to the side, finding a small grassy patch behind some bushes. She lay down on the grass, beckoning him down next to her, and he joined her.

She tugged on the bottom of his shirt, saying, "Take this off. I want to be close to you."

He pulled off the shirt and took her in his arms, holding her close and feeling her nipples pressing against his chest through her bikini top. She gently pushed him over onto his back, then sat up on one arm and untied the back string of her bikini, lifting it off over her head.

Baljeet's eyes went wide at the sight of her bare breasts. Hesitantly, he raised a hand and touched one, his fingers sliding along the side toward the nipple, just slightly darker than the rest of her skin. Her eyes closed and she smiled, clearly enjoying the feeling. His thumb brushed over the nipple, making her gasp, and she leaned down toward him. Her bare breasts touched his chest as she kissed him, her legs tangled in his own. They lost track of time as they explored each other, quieting down occasionally when they heard someone walking along the trail.

Ginger's cell phone rang, and she sat up with a start. "Oh, crap. I bet that's Dad," she said, and answered the phone. "Hey, Dad. Yeah, we're on our way back. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes. See you then."

He brushed his hand across her breast one last time as she put her bikini top back on, then turned her back to him and said, "Can you tie it for me?" He quickly re-tied the knot, then put his own shirt back on and took her hand for the walk back to the lakeshore.

Stacy and Coltrane could barely hide their smirks, but Mr. Hirano acted as if nothing unexpected was happening, so Baljeet decided not to worry about it.

* * *

It was the two-year anniversary of their first kiss, and he had taken her out to Antonio's for dinner. They had been seated in a small booth toward the back of the restaurant, next to each other, and he could not help but look at her in awe. She looked so beautiful, all dressed up, just for him. Sometimes, he still wondered just what she saw in him, because whatever it was, he had to continue it.

They had enjoyed a lovely meal and he was waiting for the check when she snuggled into his side. With a smile, he wrapped his arm around her and said, "I love you."

Her hand slid down onto his thigh as she said, "I love you too."

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Just playing a bit," she said, looking up at him with her best innocent expression. Her hand slid over, stroking along his growing erection.

His breath caught, but he reached down to stop her hand. She raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Later. Right now, I need to be able to stand soon, and if you keep that up, I will not be able to walk out of here."

She gave a low chuckle and pulled her hand back.

* * *

Ginger's father had been on night shift for several days now, keeping the couple from being able to be reliably alone at either of their houses. This might have been less of a problem, but in the two weeks since their two-year anniversary, they had been getting closer and closer to casting aside their few remaining inhibitions and making love to each other.

Two nights previously, they had gone up to Vista Point after a date. Baljeet had just planned to sit with Ginger and look out at the city lights, but she had managed to drag him into the back seat. He had convinced her that they should both keep all their clothes on, in case somebody came along, and they had just had a rather passionate make-out session.

Tonight, however, she had suggested another drive up there, and he knew that she would not be willing to stop at just kissing again. And...he was okay with that. Nobody had been up there the previous time. He had seen that nothing made Ginger want to experiment more than a chance of being caught. And so, he knew that if they went up to Vista Point, they would probably make love for the first time tonight.

He looked across at her, finishing up the last of her milkshake. Her eyes sparkled mischievously at him. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I am thinking of what we might do up at Vista Point," he answered in a low voice.

Her smile widened. "And?"

Making sure his voice was low enough so that only she could hear, he said, "I was thinking I might take all your clothes off and make love to you, if you would like."

Her eyes widened. "But weren't you worried that we'd get caught?" she asked, a bit breathlessly.

"I thought that would be a turn-on to you," he said. "And maybe to me as well," he admitted.

She reached across the table and took his hand. "Let's," she said.

They left the fast-food restaurant and he started driving up into the hills. Ginger was squirming a bit in her seat, not taking her eyes off of him. Vista Point was empty again, so he pulled into the gravel-covered parking area and turned off the engine.

"The back seat is a little crowded," Ginger said, "but if we folded down the seat, I bet there'd be plenty of room."

Baljeet agreed and quickly helped her fold down the seat, then joined her lying down in the cargo area created. He gently stroked her back as he kissed her; her hands tugged at his shirt, as if trying to get him undressed before he changed his mind. He sat up and pulled off his shirt as she did the same; she had not been wearing a bra under it. She lay back again and his hand caressed one breast while he nipped and licked the other nipple. Her hands caught in his short, curly black hair as she whimpered at the sensations. His hand slid down her stomach and past her shorts, sliding up and down her inner thigh as her hand wandered down his back to his ass.

He unsnapped her shorts, and she enthusiastically helped him push them down her legs, taking her panties with them. He could not see her too clearly in the shadows, and then she was pulling his shorts off as well.

They lay next to each other, nothing separating them, hands touching areas they had never been before, and made love in the shadowed moonlight coming in through the windows of his car.

* * *

**Something Special chapters 2 and 3 (and 4) occur in between these two scenes.**

* * *

Their second attempt at making love at Vista Point had been interrupted by, of all people, Mr. Hirano on patrol, and both Baljeet and Ginger had been grounded for a week. Their worst fears, that they would be forced to break up or seriously back off on their relationship, had proved unfounded; instead, their parents had agreed that it was better to allow them to do things together safely than try to prohibit them. Restrictions on what they did in their bedrooms had been lifted on condition that they not try anything in public again. And so, on their first day of being un-grounded, Baljeet drove to Ginger's house knowing that he was probably going to get to make love to her again, this time in her bedroom.

He arrived just as Mr. Hirano was leaving for work; the sight of her father in his police uniform still terrified him in an unnameable way. Mr. Hirano nodded at him and waved him over.

"Baljeet. Can we talk for a minute?"

Baljeet swallowed and nodded his head nervously.

"Do you love her?"

"I do, sir. I am sorry about what we did; it was reckless of us."

Mr. Hirano nodded. "That wasn't your first trip up to Vista Point, was it?"

"No, sir."

"Was doing it in public a turn-on for you?"

Baljeet looked up at Mr. Hirano with wide eyes. He really did not want to go into details on this with this man, but there did not seem to be a good alternative. "A bit, sir."

"And for Ginger?" Mr. Hirano asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps a bit more for her, sir."

Mr. Hirano sighed. "She always did have a bit too much of her mother in her." He shook his head and clapped Baljeet on the shoulder. "Okay. So, you're aware that Vista Point is Off Limits, right?"

Baljeet nodded quickly.

"Very good. And you're aware that if you hurt my little girl in any way, I have ways to make what little would remain of your life more miserable than you can imagine, right?"

Baljeet nodded, his eyes as wide as they could go.

Mr. Hirano smiled. "Good to know. You're a good kid. I was pretty pissed off at you when I caught you, but you don't seem like the type to make the same mistake twice. She's waiting for you inside; I don't want to think about what you're going to be doing. We never need to have this talk again, right?"

"Correct, sir."

"Good man." He let go of Baljeet and drove off.

Baljeet quickly walked up to the front door. He pressed the doorbell, and had hardly moved his finger away from the button when the door opened and Ginger leapt out at him. He caught her, holding her close and rejoicing at being able to be with her again.

"I missed you so much," they said at the same time, then laughed as they realized.

"So what's your plan?" she asked.

"I was thinking that we could go out to lunch, to get you out of your house for a while, and then after that..." he trailed off.

"After that, we can come back here and try out my bed," Ginger said decisively.

"I do not want you to think I only want you for your body," Baljeet said.

"I know. But right now, after a week without you...I _really_ missed you," she said, a bit embarrassed.

"I really missed you as well. Come on," he said, taking her hand. "Let us go and get some lunch. We need to keep our strength up. I will let you pick where we go."

"Taco Teepee it is!" she said with a grin, locking the front door of the house and following him to his car.

He had wondered if they would run into any of their friends while they were out, but they did not. He offered to take her over to Phineas and Ferb's to see what they were up to today, but with a sly grin, she told him that she had other plans for him today.

"So I talked to Mom and found out why Dad was so flipped out, and why Mom was so cool about us," she said between bites of her burrito.

Baljeet, in the middle of chewing, just raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"It turns out that...well, Mom and Dad were familiar with the back seat of a car too, from when _they_ were dating. I'm apparently not the first person in the family with an exhibitionist streak."

Baljeet swallowed, and asked, "Does your mother know the meaning of the acronym T.M.I.?"

"Not even a little," Ginger answered. "So that's the other reason they went so easy on our punishments. Because they came close to getting caught a couple times themselves."

After they finished eating, they returned to her house, and she practically pulled him up the stairs to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her as he lay on her bed, anxious.

Slowly, Ginger pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor. Her bra followed, as did her shorts and panties, and now she was completely naked. For the first time, he could see all of her - those glorious breasts, just large enough that a bra was handy but small enough that it was not required; the slender line of her hips; the sparse, well-trimmed hair between her legs.

"Your turn," she said huskily, and he quickly stood as she took his place on the bed. His shirt and pants fell to the side, and he hesitated only a moment before his white briefs joined them. She had never seen him naked in the light before either, and he knew it was silly to be concerned, but it was not until he saw the desire in her eyes that he was able to relax about it.

"I love you, Ginger," he said as he joined her on the bed.

She wrapped her arms around him, hooking one leg around his thigh. "Mine," she said, clutching him tightly.

"All yours," he said, running his hand up her side, exploring the bare skin.

* * *

**Hi, yes, I'm still alive. I've been posting an MA-rated story to AO3 (link in my profile) and working on other stuff. More T-rated stories coming soon, and possibly more MA-rated stuff as well.**


End file.
